Innocent Love
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: A trip to the arcade...a friendship...a bond...is Mokuba going to have a girlfriend? Kiddyshipping. Oneshot.


****

Innocent Love

By Chikorita-Trainer1

PG

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, Crazy Taxi, Mortal Kombat, or anything I might make references to.

Author's Note: If you're a fan of cute, fluffy romances, then I suggest you read this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day in Domino City, young Mokuba Kaiba and his friends were hanging out outside of KaibaCorporation headquarters. Mokuba had invited his friends to come with him to the arcade, but then they realized they needed a ride, he suggested that they ask Seto, Mokuba's big brother. Seto of course, said no.

"This sucks," stated Mokuba. His friends who were with him were Leon, an heir to a rival company of KaibaCorp., Kenta, a young boy with brown hair, and Rebecca, a blonde child genius with glasses.

"Why don't we just go to the arcade without your brother?" asked Kenta.

"Because it's across town?" said Mokuba, his voice in a tone that made it sound like a question rather than an answer.

"So?" said Rebecca. "We have legs, don't we?"

"Yeah, we can walk!" said Leon.

"My brother says it's too dangerous for a bunch of ten-year-olds to trek across town with no supervision," said Mokuba. Everyone groaned.

"Why do you always do what Kaiba says?" asked Leon.

"Yeah!" added Rebecca.

"Because if I don't he gets mad," said Mokuba, softly. "And then he yells at me…" he trailed off.

"Well, you can't go your whole life listening to what he says!" said Kenta. "We are double digit aged kids! I say you march yourself up to the top floor and demand the right to go across town with us!"

"That's stupid," said Mokuba. "Seto's not going to listen to me! He never listens to me. He never pays attention to me at all!"

"So what's stopping you from going to the arcade, hmm?" asked Leon. Mokuba frowned.

"Nothing."

"Exactly," said Rebecca. "Come on, Mokuba, it won't be any fun without you." Mokuba looked up. Rebecca's hair glimmered in the sunshine, and she smiled a very cute smile. Slightly smitten, Mokuba finally agreed.

"Oh, alright. Let's go," he said.

"Yeah!" cheered his three friends. And so, Mokuba, Leon, Kenta and Rebecca went to the arcade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get me the number for that pink-haired lunatic, file these contracts and for goodness' sake could you please put on a pot of coffee? I've been working since six in the morning and I'm fading here!" yelled Seto. He was marching around the office, totally stressed out, yelling at all his employees.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," and "Right away, Sir," were the among the various responses he heard. Finally, Seto got a moment to himself and checked his planner.

"Okay, let's see…type program for virtual pod…check. Scan all computer systems for viruses…check. Augh, I know there's something I'm forgetting to do…" he sighed to himself.

"Mr. Kaiba, may I suggest-"

"No! Get out of my office!" he yelled automatically. After he saw it was Roland, one of his top two assistants, he stopped himself. "What?" he sighed.

"Mr. Kaiba, you've been working nonstop the past week. If you don't get some rest you're liable to have a mental breakdown of sorts. I recommend you take a break, at least for a few days," he said.

"Oh, and where did you hear that?" said Seto. "'Naïve, Co-dependent Idiots Monthly?' I don't need anyone giving me health advice! Now get out or I'll fire you!" Roland merely bowed and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you came with us, Mokuba," said Leon. He was playing Crazy Taxi in the arcade.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Kenta, watching the screen over Leon's shoulder. "You're supposed to pick people up! That's how you make money!" Mokuba rolled his eyes…how did an heir to a rival game company not know how to play a simple arcade game?

"Mokuba, come be player 2!" said Rebecca. She was playing Mortal Kombat. "The machine is too boring." Mokuba abandoned his attempt at the Claw Machine, and jogged over to the game Rebecca was playing at.

"Okay, but I'm the flaming-machete dude!" Mokuba said, calling dibs on his favorite player.

"Fine," said Rebecca. The two began their battling. There was much blood, unrealistic fighting, and ridiculous graphics, but the two youngsters enjoyed playing together. Mokuba screwed up when Rebecca accidentally reached for his button, and touched his hand. "I win!" she cried happily.

"You pressed my button, you idiot!" yelled Mokuba. "It's your fault I lost!"

"Oh don't be such a sore loser. You're just like your brother!" she teased. Mokuba got mad.

"Don't talk about Seto that way! He's not a sore loser, he just gets mad when he loses because everyone KNOWS he could easily win if he wanted to!" Mokuba defended his brother.

"Oh yeah? Then why hasn't he beaten Yugi yet?"

"Ooh!" said Kenta and Leon, who had stopped playing Crazy Taxi, and were now listening to the argument.

"Shut up!" he yelled. Rebecca almost flinched when she heard Mokuba's angry voice echo through the arcade.

"Mokuba," she said.

"Argh," Mokuba growled and turned away. "I'm going home!" and he left the arcade.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd get so mad," said Leon.

"I met a girl once who looked up to her big brother just like he does. When I was in the hospital, I watched the Battle City duels from the internet. This girl I was hanging out with never doubted her brother for a second. Mokuba's the same way," said Kenta.

"No, Mokuba's the same as his brother. Proud and grouchy. I mean geez, the guy should have learned by now that being mean and snobby isn't the way to go," said Leon.

"He's not mean and snobby!" yelled Rebecca. "He just doesn't want people talking badly about his brother! I'm the same way about my grandpa!"

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean to get on your bad side! Sorry!" said Leon. "I'm going to go home too."

"Me too, tell your _boyfriend_ we said bye!" said Kenta.

"He's not my boyfriend!" yelled Rebecca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the duce have you been?!" demanded Seto, when Mokuba appeared at his office that evening.

"At the arcade," he said.

"I told you to wait outside until I was finished with work!" he yelled, as if he hadn't heard his brother at all.

"YOU WEREN'T DONE UNTIL NOW! YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT TWO FREAKING HOURS?!" yelled Mokuba.

"That's not the point. I told you never to go across town without me or Roland or Iona with you. And what do you do? You go across town with a bunch of loser friends of yours!" said Seto.

"They're not losers! They're my friends!" yelled Mokuba.

"I don't care!" roared Seto. "You disobeyed me and I won't stand for it!"

"But Seto-"

"No! I don't know what could have possibly brought on this act of rebellion, Mokuba, but if it has anything to do with those kids you can just forget about ever seeing them again."

"What? That's not-" Mokuba stopped himself. "I'm sorry, Seto. It was my idea. They told me to listen to you but I said screw it. It was my idea." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"…you're lying," he said.

"No I'm not," said Mokuba.

"Don't think I can't tell when my own brother is lying to me," said Seto. "I didn't raise you to be easily manipulated. I know in my heart that you wouldn't disobey me on your own. They put you up to it, didn't they?"

"No!" Mokuba denied. Seto folded his arms across his chest.

"If you lie again I'm going to punish you," he said. "Now I'll ask you to tell me the truth one more time. Did they pressure you to break my rules?" Mokuba shook with fear.

"Yes," he said. "I tried to tell them that I wasn't supposed to leave, but they all started begging me and then I just caved. I'm sorry." That's when Seto started circling Mokuba like a cop in an interrogation. Mokuba felt like he was sitting in a chair under a light bulb, and that anything he would say could and would be used against him.

"You see, Mokuba?" said Seto. "Friends are what makes one weak. Friends don't care about you. Friends are illusions of the mind. Friends are just selfish traitors. When it's your life in danger you can be sure they'd drop you in a second to save their own butts. When will you learn that the only person you can trust is yourself?"

"You mean I can't trust you?" asked Mokuba.

"What?"

"That's what you implied, right? If I can only trust myself that means you're out of the question. I can't trust you, Seto," said Mokuba.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" growled Seto. "You and I are blood. We're family, I thought you understood that! Why do you think I dueled my hardest to save you from Noah?!"

"At least Noah would smile…" muttered Mokuba.

"Not this again," groaned Seto.

"Seto, I trust you more than anyone. But having friends isn't like…the worst thing in the world. It's not even bad!" said Mokuba.

"Okay. Fine. Do whatever you want. But when those geeks stab a knife in your back, don't come crying to me!"

"I won't!" said Mokuba. He stomped out of the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Mokuba went to hang out by himself at the park. He saw some kids dueling, and wished he had someone to play with. His wish came true when Rebecca walked by.

"Hi, Mokuba!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Rebecca," said Mokuba. He smiled.

"What's up?" she asked. Mokuba shrugged.

"I was just taking a walk. What are you doing?" he said.

"Same thing as you, I guess," she said. She sat down on the grass next to Mokuba. "So…was your brother mad at you?"

"Well," Mokuba sighed. "He had his little tantrum…gave me one of those anti-friendship speeches. It could have been worse."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't speak for the guys but…we never should have pressured you to come with us. Your heart was in the right place," said Rebecca.

"Thanks," he said. "I was a little mad, but that's life."

"So…are we still friends?" asked Rebecca. She looked at Mokuba nervously. Slowly, he took her hand and shook it.

"Of course," he smiled. Rebecca giggled. But when he tried to take his hand back, Rebecca didn't let go. He looked at her and she had a grin on her face. He blushed, but went along with it.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. We could just talk," he suggested.

"Okay! Let's play a game! I'll ask you 'what would you rather do' and you just say what. Then you do the same and I'll answer!" Mokuba still had his hand in hers. "Here goes; would you rather…go to school in your underwear…or…shred one of your brother's business papers?"

"Uh…definitely go to school in my underwear," he said. "If I even touched something on my brother's desk he'd kill me."

"Okay, your turn."

"Would you rather…burn your teddy-bear or eat a bug?" asked Mokuba.

"That's easy. Burn Teddy. I don't need him anymore. On second thought…the bug," she said. The two kids laughed the day away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, during dinner at the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba didn't say much. Seto noticed, of course.

"Why aren't you your usual, chatty-self?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're usually talking or telling me about your day. Why is it different tonight?" he said again.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about stuff," said Mokuba.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing important," he said.

"Nothing is too unimportant for me when it comes to you, Mokuba."

"Seto…people think! It's not a big deal, so get off my case!" yelled Mokuba. He got up and ran out of the dining room. Seto was not expecting that kind of reaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at KaibaCorp, Seto had asked Mokuba to keep an eye on things while he was at a meeting. This meant that Mokuba just had to sit in the office and order people around, which was very boring.

__

This sucks, he thought. _No wonder Seto's so grumpy all the time. Being cooped up in here is enough to drive anyone crazy. I wish I had someone to play with. _Then, he got an idea. He picked up the phone in the office, dialed 9 to dial out of the building, and called Rebecca, Leon and Kenta over.

They were there within fifteen minutes, and they buzzed the intercom at the front desk.

__

"Mokuba, you have some visitors. Shall I send them up?" said a secretary.

"Uh, no. Patch me through to them, I'll tell them where to go," said Mokuba. When he got on the phone with Rebecca, he told her where to go. "Okay, you guys, my brother is at a meeting, so you need to be careful so he doesn't see you."

"Where do we go?" she asked.

"Okay, see the fire escape to the left?" asked Mokuba. Rebecca turned and saw a door with a red flame on it.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"Okay, go through that door and go up the stairs until you get to twenty-two," said Mokuba.

"That's a lot of stairs!" complained Rebecca.

"Yeah, well it beats getting thrown out by my brother!" said Mokuba. When you get to twenty-two, I'll open the door to the hallway and let you in. Then we can hang out in the office until the meeting is over."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Rebecca. She hung up. "Come on, guys! This way!" she gestured the two buys with her arm to follow her.

"What did Mokuba say?" asked Kenta.

"We have to go up to floor twenty-two he'll let us into the hallway and then we go back to his brother's office," she said, running up the stairs, only touching every other with her feet.

"Slow down, Rebecca!" panted Leon.

"Look, if you can't keep up, maybe you shouldn't hang out with Mokuba and me anymore!" she said, turning back to look at them.

"Well, maybe we won't!" said Leon.

"But Leon-" protested Kenta.

"Come on, Kenta. Let's go to my house!" said Leon. Kenta reluctantly decided to follow his friend.

"Rebecca, I, uh-" he stuttered.

"Just go," she said.

"See ya!" he ran down the stairs. Rebecca kept going until she got to twenty-two. Surely enough, Mokuba was there behind the door, which he opened for her.

"Hey," he said. "Where're the guys?"

"They couldn't handle forty-four flights of stairs," said Rebecca. "I told them that if they couldn't take a little cardio, then they should just leave!" Mokuba looked down.

"So…they just left?" he asked.

"Yeah. Some friends, huh?"

__

I guess Seto was right, thought Mokuba. _Oh well. At least I've still got Rebecca._

"Well what are we waiting for? Take me to your lair!" she joked. Mokuba laughed.

"Okay, follow me." He led her to the office, in which there was a big mahogany table, at which only one person sat, and usually it was Seto. Since Mokuba was left in charge, he'd brought some comics to read. When Rebecca saw them, she started to read out loud, and Mokuba joined her.

"I'm Wolverine and I'm going to kick your butt!" he yelled. Rebecca jumped onto the table and picked up a yard stick. (A/N: Don't ask why they have one in the office.)

"Oh yeah? Well I'm Storm!"

"She's not evil!" protested Mokuba. (A/N: Forgive me, I don't know anything about X-Men.)

"She is now!" Rebecca swung the yard stick around, and Mokuba dodged it.

"You'll have to do better than that to stop the greatest X-Men who ever lived!" Mokuba said. He jumped off the table and backed against a bookshelf.

"Ha ha ha ha!" cackled Rebecca in a playful manner. She swung the yard stick down but she didn't hit Mokuba. Instead, she accidentally knocked a priceless vase off the shelf. Mokuba barley had time to move out of the way before it hit the floor and shattered. Suddenly the fun and games were over. "Oh my gosh!"

"Uh…it's okay. It was an accident!" said Mokuba, picking up the pieces.

"I'm so sorry, Mokuba," she said. She got down and started helping him pick up the pieces, too.

"No, that's okay, Rebecca, you're a guest, I'll clean it up--"

"It was my fault--" all of a sudden, their foreheads touched. Then their noses touched. Mokuba looked into Rebecca's eyes and smiled. Then, they both broke out in giggles.

"Seriously though, I'll clean it up, don't worry!" said Mokuba.

"What is going on here?!" boomed a familiar voice. Mokuba gulped. He knew exactly who was standing behind him. He turned around and stood up. Rebecca stayed squatted on the floor, almost under the table.

"Hi Seto," he said.

"Mokuba, I ask you to do one simple thing, and you decide to horse around and…what is that?" he asked. Mokuba just realized that until now, Seto hadn't even noticed the vase.

"It was an accident, Seto," he said.

"This vase cost three-thousand dollars!" he complained. "Mokuba, you are in so much trouble I don't even know where to begin punishing you!"

"Then don't!" said a voice. Rebecca stood up. "It was my fault. I started goofing around and I accidentally broke the vase. I'm sorry. But it wasn't Mokuba's fault," she said.

"You invited her here to play?" muttered Seto to Mokuba. Mokuba nodded. "And…am I to understand that you, Rebecca, broke this vase, and even though Mokuba was taking the heat you admit it was your carelessness that led to its breaking?" Rebecca nodded.

"Hey, thanks Rebecca," said Mokuba. Now Seto had mixed feelings. He'd always assumed that friends would turn and run at the first sign of trouble, but now he was wrong. It seemed Mokuba had made a valuable friend.

"Fine then," he said. "I'll get someone of hired help to clean up this mess. The two of you can wait in the lounge until my meeting is over."

"Okay Seto," said Mokuba. "We're really sorry."

"Forget it," he said. And he shooed Mokuba and Rebecca out the door.

"Man, I thought he was going to yell his head off!" said Mokuba. "But he totally listened."

"Well, maybe he felt bad for being so quick to judge," suggested Rebecca. Mokuba took her hand as they walked into the lounge. They sat down on the couch beside the window.

"Thanks again, Rebecca."

"No problem, Mokuba," she said. For the first time in his life, Mokuba was starting to realize that he had feelings for this girl. He enjoyed her company, and he was sure she wouldn't abandon him if he needed her.

Rebecca, too, was developing feelings for Mokuba. She thought back to when their noses were touching, and it made her blush.

"Um…Rebecca?" asked Mokuba.

"What?"

"Uh…do you…um…I…I mean…" Mokuba couldn't get the words out. But he didn't need to, because Rebecca kissed him on the cheek. He blushed like crazy.

"Hee hee hee!" she giggled. Suddenly she stopped, because something had pressed against her lips, and it was Mokuba's lips. She closed her eyes and accepted. When Mokuba broke the kiss and opened his eyes again, he was blushing and looked really starry-eyed.

"Well, I guess there's no point in saying I like you…" he said. Then he caught himself. "Um, except I just did."

"I like you, too, Mokuba," said Rebecca. So they kissed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Please review, thanks.


End file.
